Apricity (2)
by Fragransia
Summary: Hinata menanti putra dan suami yang mungkin takkan kembali. Satu yang Naruto selalu tahu, Hinata selalu memberikannya segala hal yang tidak pernah orang lain berikan padanya. (Karya ini didedikasikan untuk event #NHCN17'18)


Masashi Kishimoto adalah pencipta manga Naruto, Boruto: Next Generation adalah serial manga yang ditulis oleh Ukyou Kodachi dan diilustrasi oleh Mikio Ikemoto, yang diserialisasi oleh Shueisha di Weekly Shounen Jump. Keduanya diadaptasi anime oleh Studio Pierrot. Semuanya sama sekali bukan diciptakan penulis, maupun bukan milik penulis.

Ide cerita ini murni milik penulis dan TIDAK untuk diplagiasi/di-copy.

Karya transformatif ini diciptakan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun, dan ditulis dalam rangka berpartisipasi untuk event NaruHina Christmas and New Year 2017-2018.

Ditulis dengan prompts #christmas, #newyear, dan #canon, dengan setting modifikasi canon baik dari serial Naruto maupun Boruto: the Next Generation.

* * *

Hinata menghitung hari.

Terhitung sejak pohon-pohon pinus mulai dihiasi pugasan hingga ganti langit dihiasi kembang api.

Ini baru beberapa hari.

—tapi firasatnya, yang Hinata khianati, telanjur tahu bahwa Boruto dan Naruto takkan kembali.

* * *

Setidaknya, tidak tahun ini.

Jika ada yang bisa Hinata syukuri, di antara daftar hal-hal yang tidak pernah berhenti ia syukuri, adalah—

"Ha? Kenapa Tou-chan tidak pergi kerja?"

"Nii-chan bukannya biasanya ingin Tou-chan ada di rumah?"

"Oi, kalian tidak ingin Tou-chan sendiri ada di rumah?"

"Ayah kalian kemarin dibopong pulang oleh Shikamaru-kun karena terkapar mengejarkan tugas kantoran seminggu penuh tanpa henti." Hinata meletakkan semangkuk tumisan udang, cumi, dan kerang berbumbu miso ke atas meja. "Ayo kita sarapan. Himawari, ayo cepat dimakan—kalau tidak kau nanti terlambat ke akademi. Boruto, kau ada misi dengan timmu, 'kan?"

Hinata mengejapkan mata, sedikit memiringkan kepala ketika ada tiga pasang mata biru—seperti gradasi antara bening warna langit dan taburan keping-keping laut—memautnya.

Langit cuti dari aksi membubuh salju. Sinar matahari semayup menyusup dari ventilasi, jendela dapur dan pintu geser yang tirainya telah disibak. Menimpa meja makan mereka, memberi warna abu-abu pada kepulan teh dan lauk-pauk dan nasi hangat. Menerpa siluet-siluet sebuah keluarga.

Raut wajah sang ibunda melembut begitu mengetahui ketiga yang paling dicintanya tertawa.

* * *

"Itu rekor prestasiku. Kautahu, lima tumpuk _paper-works_ yang tingginya lebih dariku! Aku tidak sadar semua itu berhasil kukerjakan."

"Sisa berapa tumpuk?"

"... tinggal tiga. Tsk, oke. Oke. Dua tumpuk lagi."

"Dan ketika kaukerja lagi, sudah tambah malah jadi enam tumpuk yang tingginya lebih darimu."

"Hinataaaa!"

"Aku bercanda."

Kikikan Hinata seperti _furin_ yang bergemerincing di musim panas, mengoperkan jemuran baju pada Naruto yang lebih tinggi untuk menjemurnya dan memasangkan capitan agar angin tidak dapat meniup jatuh jemuran itu.

"Sampai kapan kaulibur?"

"Kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, mungkin bisa sampai natal." Naruto mengamati istrinya yang tengah mengambil setelan hitam berkerah tinggi Boruto, menjemurnya di tempat yang lebih terjangkau, sementara ia beralih menjemur selimut anak-anak mereka.

Hinata bergumam tanda ia mendengarkan. Mulai memikirkan hadiah untuk anak-anak, suaminya, keluarganya. Menandai dalam ingatan untuk membersihkan dan menghangatkan (menyalakan dupa serta memberi bunga) makam Neji Nii-san. Merunuti hadiah untuk teman-teman serta kolega kerjanya dulu.

Wanita itu terdiam. Menatapi sekujur penjuru desa yang disepuh debu-debu putih dingin, geliatan aktifitas warga desa yang masih ada hampir terbenam dalam hibernasi panjang. Suara cakap-cakap yang hidup dalam senyap. Tawa anak-anak di kejauhan.

Terlalu tenang.

"Apa kau akan tersinggung kalau aku jujur?" Hinata menyingkirkan keranjang cucian setelah menggantungkan kaus kaki Boruto dan syal Himawari, memandangi suaminya yang tengah menggebut kasur mereka di bawah tempaan cahaya matahari.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam. Menolehkan senyum ringan pada istrinya. "Jujur saja. Tersinggung atau tidak, itu bukan salahmu—itu urusanku."

Hinata tidak segera bicara. Dia memilih memandangi koleksi pot-pot bunga, yang akhirnya ia tergerak menyirami. Angin pelan mengelusi area sekitar rumah mereka, hingga bunga-bunga yang anehnya urung melayu itu menari dalam melodi tak berbunyi.

Firasat itu mengetat hebat dan kian erat di dadanya, maka Hinata meletakkan _watering can_ ke tempatnya lagi. Beranjak ke tepi dataran tinggi kebun belakang rumah mereka, memandang jauh ke seberang.

Angin memilin rambutnya yang dipangkas sebahu. Orang bilang bahwa wanita menyimpan cinta di rambutnya, maka bila kandas sudah cintanya, dia akan potong rambut untuk buang sial dan sesisa cinta. Namun Hinata tidak bermasalah karena hal itu.

Sayang Hinata tidak menoleh ke belakang, untuk tahu Naruto yang tengah menatap sisi wajahnya dengan pana dan masih saja terkadang merasa semua ini tak nyata.

Untuk mengetahui, dari dulu, Naruto selalu menyukai angin yang mengibas pelan rambut itu, fitur sisi samping wajahnya yang begitu lembut, ada yang sangat cantik ketika Hinata terdiam dengan anggun menatapi matahari.

Dan Naruto juga selalu tahu, begitu ekspresi Hinata seperti itu, ada sesuatu yang tengah Hinata maju-mundur untuk katakan karena membendung pilu.

"Hinata?" Naruto menaruh tongkat untuk menggebuk kasur. Mendekat pada istrinya yang mungkin nyaris mengurungkan niatnya lagi.

"Tapi aku takut."

Seketika guratan mengerutkan dahi Naruto. Matanya yang sebiru dasar laut membola, kala Hinata melirih perih, "Aku takut mengatakannya."

Naruto mendekat pada Hinata, mendapati istrinya itu tampak sukar bernapas normal. Bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa?"

"... aku," jari-jemari itu memainkan bagian jahitan kain di mantel lembutnya, "takut itu jadi nyata."

"Mimpi?"

"Perasaan ... ini." Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang dengan badan perlahan merasa meriang. "Aku tidak tahu apa."

Dia mengerti atmosfer di tempat ini memberat dengan percakapan mereka, tapi Naruto sulit menahan senyuman. Bagaimana bisa, ketika ia tersadar jarang sekali kini ia punya waktu berdua saja dengan istrinya di rumah?

Oh. Bukan. Bukan berhubungan badan, melainkan kualitas waktu untuk sekadar bersama saja. Kepercayaan mereka pada satu sama lain tidak melunturkan kerinduan, _(tidak)_ terima kasih _paper-works_ sialan.

Senyum merayapi bibir Naruto, seiring sorot matanya yang melembut. Jemari matahari mengelusi sisi wajah Hinata sehingga terlihat bercahaya.

"Apa tepatnya?" Naruto menyelinap ke belakang Hinata.

"Aku takut, kalau aku mengatakannya, akan jadi nyata." Helaan napas berat. Hinata menautkan jari-jemarinya satu sama lain.

Naruto terkekeh. "Semoga saja tidak."

Helaan napas beserta senyuman. "Kuharap kausibuk saja sekarang, daripada nanti-nanti. Jadi mungkin kau bisa ada waktu luang tepat dari natal sampai tahun baru."

Naruto nyaris terjungkal mendengar hal itu. "Hinata ..." buih putih meluruh ke udara dingin dan sekasat cahaya, "kalau kaumau, akan kuselesaikan semua pekerjaan itu, supaya bisa bersama kalian dan—"

"—oh, jangan," tangan Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik mantel putih lembut terkibas panik, "kau terlalu lelah dan memforsir diri. Kalau saja bisa, aku akan menggantikanmu. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat dan punya lebih banyak waktu dengan anak-anak."

"Oh, jangan." Naruto mendengus kecil, setengah disisip tawa geli. "Bayangkan kalau kau menggantikanku."

Hinata mengerling, pipinya sedikit terlekuk dan dagu itu tertekuk. Dan istrinya, tidak perlu tahu bagaimana mata Naruto memincing menyerap segala ekspresi yang dunia jarang sekali melihatnya—dengan kelewatan senang.

"Maksudmu aku tidak mampu?" nada merajuknya terlalu halus dan lembut, sehingga terdengar seperti lucu yang gagal terajut.

"Bukaaan, aku tahu kau kalau sudah bertekad—apa saja pasti bisa kaulakukan," ganti Naruto mengibaskan tangan, "maksudku, kemarin saat aku digotong Shikamaru dan Sai ke sini karena pingsan, kau merawatku semalaman. Kau tidak berhenti mengurusi anak-anak dan rumah kita. Bukankah kau begitu kuat?"

"Tapi lihat, sekarang kau sedang membantuku merapikan rumah juga." Hinata mengempiskan airmuka barusan menjadi senyuman. "Kalaupun aku dalam posisimu, aku yakin, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Naruto mengernyitkan alis dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Hinata bergumam lembut _tentu-aku-tahu_ sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak bermasud menyinggungmu, tapi, aku tahu kau selama ini selalu begitu kuat dan mandiri hidup sendiri. Pasti kau terbiasa merapikan dan membersihkan segalanya, terlepas dari pandangan orang yang—mungkin, menurutmu juga—kau identik dengan segala sesuatu berantakan."

Naruto sedikit termangu memaku sosok Hinata. Mengapa Hinata selalu saja menemukan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bisa dieksplorasi, atau paling tidak, ditemukan sisi baik dalam dirinya?

Hinata berdiri dengan seutas senyum hangat. Matahari belum naik begitu tinggi, tapi rasanya telah sesilau ini.

Jejari artifisial yang terbalut perban itu, terangkat untuk menyisipkan anakan rambut yang telah jatuh di atas tengkuk putih. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat rona di cakrawala tersepuh ke pipi serupa salju Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, mengeluarkan jari-jemari berkuku yang dipotong lancip bentuk bulan sabit, menautkan jari-jejari mereka satu per satu.

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman. Menghangatkan jari yang tak lagi pernah menghangat.

"Pekerjaan selalu saja ada, tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya lalu pulang lagi padamu dan anak-anak." Naruto nyengir, kontras dengan suaranya yang dewasa dan disesap keheningan. Berucap seperti janji, "tanpa membuat kalian khawatir lagi."

Hinata menangkup pipi Naruto, membelai lamat tiap garis yang terukir di kedua belah pipi. Balas memandang teramat sayang. "Akan selalu kami tunggu."

Buncahan perasaan ini yang tak pernah lekang dan tak pernah berkurang, tak tahu kemana harus dibuang, yang membuat orang melayang-layang, Naruto menundukkan kepala mendekati Hinata.

Baru saja ia memiringkan kepala untuk mencium Hinata yang mulai memejamkan mata, mereka dikacaukan dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Pohon kering-kerontang meranggaskan salju, juga sangkar beserta laba-laba ke atas kepala.

Keduanya memekik karena dingin dan kepala tersangkut jaring laba-laba, jatuh terguling ke sana ke mari—mengaduh karena tersimpuh ke salju dengan rusuh. Watering can tumpah, satu pot bunga layu terguling. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menarik Hinata naik ke atas kasur yang tengah dijemur.

"Hinata, apa _byakugan_ -mu tidak akan bisa menang dari jaring laba-laba?" keluh Naruto.

Hinata yang rambutnya tertangkup jejaring itu mengelus punggung Naruto yang ada cap moncong _watering can_. "Naruto-kun, uhm ... bahkan dari sini saja, aku bisa mendengar Kurama-san tertawa keras-keras."

"Astaga. Aku bersumpah, ini pernah terjadi," Naruto menyergah lelah, "ada apa dengan kita dan laba-laba?"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jangan begitu. Mereka tidak mengganggu."

"Aku jadi teringat. Soal syal. Selalu saja gagal. Err ... untuk hadiah natal?"

"Ooh ... mau kubuatkan lagi?"

"Mau. Tolong, ya."

"Iya."

"Hinata."

"Mmm?"

"Nanti begitu jadi, pakaikan syal itu untukku."

"... ya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto berbalik untuk membersihkan rambut Hinata dari jaring laba-laba. Kali ini mengutuki sarang yang nista sekali jatuh di atas kepala Hinata. Rambut yang wangi dan lembut itu jadi kotor, bertitik-titik salju nan terlilit benang jejaring. Mengingatkannya pada rumbai-rumbai dan gemerincing warna-warni, yang melingkupi pohon pinus dengan kotak juga bungkusan hadiah di kakinya.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Naruto mengudara. "Kepalamu seperti pohon natal. Tinggal kupasang bel dan—" Naruto mengulurkan lengan untuk menciptakan kupu-kupu di belakang kepala Hinata. "—kita tidak usah beli lagi!"

Hinata mengintip dari lengan suaminya. "Naruto-kun, kurasa itu laba-laba tarantula. Merayap di belakangmu."

Ketidakjelasan antara menyumpah dan memekik panik menyebabkan Hinata terkikik, yang mengencang tatkala Naruto dengan gemas meraih tubuhnya untuk digelitik.

Keduanya jatuh terguling ke atas kasur yang tengah di jemur.

Salju terdengus dengan napas berembun.

Tawa mereka memecah puncak musim dingin yang tengah menimbun amarah.

Perlahan-lahan meleleh karena sapuan sinar matahari.

Kepala Hinata berbaring di lengan kukuh Naruto. Sebelah lengan di dada bidang. Sebelah lengan merangkul pinggang suaminya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto mengusap belakang kepala dan menyisiri rambut Hinata, lengan lainnya merengkuh istrinya erat-erat.

Kaki-kaki mereka saling menyandung dan mengunci seolah tak muat lagi tempat untuk siapa pun selain mereka.

Hinata yang sekarang tidak lagi sebegitu tersipu malu, melainkan menatap hangat Naruto dan bangkit sedikit untuk membubuhkan kecupan di rahangnya.

Naruto tersenyum, menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidung Hinata yang memerah. Aneh sekali sekitar mereka begitu dingin padahal yang ia rasakan hanya hangat sekali.

Ada bisikan, teredam dalam kecupan di dahi wanita bernama seperti matahari.

"Aku sayang padamu. _Sayang sekali._ "

* * *

—tapi yang Hinata takuti, telah terjadi.

Ia tentu tidak bersyukur dengan penculikan pada suaminya lagi, yang lagi-lagi memotivasi putranya untuk ambil tindakan. Mengikuti keputusan sang guru untuk menyelamatkan ayahanda. Tidak bisa pula Hinata merasa bahagia karena putri dan teman-teman dan yang ia kenal baik-baik saja, ketika warga desa dilibas kejahatan genosida.

Meski hanya seperempat dari warga desa—termasuk bala tentara ninja dan sepleton ANBU yang berkorban, tetap saja tidak ada yang patut disyukuri dari hal itu.

Siapa tega membantai orang lain yang hendak beribadah di malam kudus?

Mengapa hati mereka bisa sampai mati dan tidak bisa merasakan penderitaan mereka yang kehilangan?

Bagaimana caranya mereka menutup luka di tahun ini, bergegap gempita ria dalam euforia kembang api dan hitungan tiga-dua-satu ketika lebih dari separuh warga desa terluka dan seperempatnya mati?

Hinata sesekali mengucapkan terima kasih, membiarkan Himawari lari ke sana ke mari membantunya untuk mengobati mereka yang terluka dan _terluka_.

 _Hatinya juga._

Badannya tak pelak pula.

Namun ia membayangkan, suaminya yang ada di sini. Menyaksikan mereka yang ia jaga dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, akhirnya dimakamkan dengan massal dengan antrian warga mengular untuk menaruh bunga dan sekeping hati untuk ikut terkubur di deretan nisan ini.

 _Hati Hinata juga._

Meski tidak akan ada satu pun orang menyalahkan lagi, seperti waktu Naruto masih belia dan baru tahu apa itu arti mimpi.

Dari bukit berpahatkan wajah para Hokage dari generasi ke generasi, Hinata menatapi desa yang telah terbangun dengan teknologi saja, bahkan diporak-poranda sempurna oleh kekuatan ninja. Ah, kini memorinya memantik ingatan akan musuh yang berproperti piranti teknologi untuk menyokong dan memanipulasi chakra.

"Kami tidak bisa merasakan apalagi melacak chakra-nya."

"Kita buatkan saja monumen—"

"—ayahku tidak mati! Jangan berani-berani kalian membuatkan makamnya!"

Hinata berdiri di sana, mendekapi Himawari yang memeluknya erat dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar, ada apa. _Di mana Tou-chan? Kenapa Nii-chan marah? Kenapa kita harus memberi bunga? Kenapa temanku dikubur di tanah seperti Neji Ojii-san?_

Hari itu, tahun baru terlalu kelabu.

Boruto pergi untuk mencari Naruto, berjanji akan kembali. Hujan salju melebat, tidak seperti hujan di mata Hinata yang tetap terpampat.

* * *

Hinata menghitung hari.

Menyulam benang merah untuk saling mengait, merajut, hingga jari-jemari terasa nyeri.

Ulang tahun Boruto.

Ulang tahun Naruto.

Natal.

Tahun baru.

Tidak ada yang baru.

Keduanya belum kembali.

Himawari berusaha terlalu keras untuk bernyanyi dan menari-nari ceria, jenaka mencandai bahwa kakak dan ayahnya hutang hadiah serta kembang api air mancur yang _besaaaar_ sekali padanya. Kendati pedih mengendapi hati Ibunda melihat usahanya, tetap saja tak sia-sia.

Tahun ini, Hinata memeluki Himawari.

Hanya ada mereka berdua menatapi dunia, ibunda dan sang putri yang tengah menghitung hari.

Menanti dan berdoa yang dicinta agar lekas kembali.

Salju mematuki daerah yang dirambahnya, tak kunjung melesat pergi.

* * *

Kabar telanjur simpang siur.

Hinata memilih tidak mendengar kabar, walau tergiur dengan prospek kepulangan suami dan putranya.

Musim berganti. Hari demi hari. Bulan berjalan dan lembaran almanak ditanggalkan. Salju kembali lagi, tapi baik Naruto, Boruto, apalagi Sasuke, belum juga kembali.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sarada yang biasanya selalu mendengak dagu atau terkadang, meski amat jarang, pipi memerah ketika ada Boruto, kini manis sekali menggandeng Himawari untuk memerhatikan satu per satu kue cantik yang terpampang di display kaca.

"Mereka akan pulang."

Hinata mengangguk, ikut memandang putri mereka dengan sekelibat sepat. "Dan baik-baik saja."

"Si bodoh itu akan pulang. Outsuki klan sialan itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Hinata menggaris senyum tipis di bibir. Airmuka yang melunak dan anggukan sudahlah cukup sebagai tanggapan untuk Sakura-chan.

"Kalau kau ada waktu luang, mau ikut kerja denganku? Kebetulan, kami butuh sukarelawan untuk—"

Mungkin yang ia butuhkan adalah pengalihan.

Dari kesepian.

Merindukan.

Yang tak tahu harus kemana untuk dihilangkan.

Hinata hanya beradaptasi untuk hidup bersama semua perasaan.

* * *

"Aku pula—ouch, Himawari!"

"NII-CHAAAAN!"

Jeritan bahagia itu, adalah di tahun pertama setelah tahun tragedi. Ketika malam kudus baru saja terberangus waktu dan tinggal hitungan jari di satu tangan jelang pergantian tahun.

Hinata yang mengiringi lari Himawari, menahan kesesakan melihat putranya baru pulang. Setelan bajunya lusuh sekali, cengirannya tetap lebar dan menggendong sang adik di pungguung yang memeluk erat-erat.

Himawari mengeluh, membersihkan rambut dan bahu kakaknya yang dirimbuni salju. "Uuuh. Nii-chan dingin, tahu."

Tawa Boruto berletupan menghangatkan ruangan. "Ya kau kenapa loncat ke punggungku?"

Boruto terjatuh dan mengaduh, Himawari yang sengaja menjungkalkannya terkikik riang. Berseru gembira ketika Boruto merogoh tas lalu mengeluarkan boneka beruang putih, berpita ungu muda, ada border nama Himawari di sisi pitanya.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk Nii-chan!" Himawari mengecup pipi Boruto yang dingin dan mencibir kecil, lalu langkah-langkahnya meriah saat berderap ke lantai dua untuk mengambil hadiah.

Boruto mendongak. Pelan-pelan senyumnya memudar. Kepala lamat-lamat tertunduk. "Maaf, kami belum dapat petunjuk untuk tahu di mana Tou-chan, tapi aku tahu dia ada. Persetan soal makam—aku janji akan kembali, membawa Tou-chan pulang—"

Hinata jatuh bersimpuh.

Boruto terkesiap ketika dipeluk teramat erat.

Andai saja Boruto bisa tahu, hati seorang ibu yang ditalu-talu pilu begitu tahu anaknya pulang dengan badan bergoreskan luka dan hati bertorehkan _duka_.

Namun yang Boruto butuhkan bukan tangisan.

Boruto tersedak isak tangis sendiri, yang Hinata yakini telah ditahan putranya mati-matian sejak memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengabarkan kepulangan—yang hanya untuk pergi lagi—dirinya, merasa payah dan lemah karena belum berhasil.

Hinata mendekap erat putranya yang bergetar merintihkan maaf, mengucap kala ruang begitu senyap.

 _Gadis pintar_ , Hinata menaruh telunjuk di bibir ketika Himawari turun mengendap-endap dari tangga lantai dua dan berjingkat-jingkat ke dapur, mengambilkan segelas air hangat untuk Boruto.

Hinata mencium kening putranya dengan lembut. _"Okaerinasai."_

* * *

Boruto pergi lagi.

Syal oranye melingkar di sekitar lehernya, dari Himawari—yang minta tolong Hinata untuk menjahitkannya. Tutup telinga dari gumam muram kakaknya, _Hokage Orange itu kan bukan aku_.

"Pulangnya coba diusahakan sebelum natal dan tahun baru dan ulang tahunmu, Nii-chan. Ya?"

"Okeee!"

"Janji?" Himawari menyorongkan kelingking mungilnya.

Boruto nyengir lebar, mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan jari kecil adiknya. "Janji!"

Hinata tahu, bila ia memeluk atau mencium anaknya lagi, hanya akan memforsir Boruto untuk tergesa-gesa mencari ayahnya. Sementara tergesa-gesa adalah musuh manusia sejak peradaban kehidupan dimulai.

Dia ingin sekali berkata, bagaimana bila posisi mereka ditukar saja. Kedua anaknya bisa tetap di rumah dan aman dan baik-baik saja, toh, mereka pandai mengurus diri sendiri karena diajari untuk mandiri.

Namun ia mengelukan lidah.

Senyuman dan acungan tinju Boruto, ucapannya, "Aku berangkat ya, Kaa-chan, Himawari! Pasti Tou-chan nanti akan pulang bersamaku— _ttebasa_!"

—menyegel niatan Hinata untuk pergi dan lari mencari suami yang tak jua kembali. Karena dari mata begitu biru putranya saja ia tahu, kemana saja Boruto dan Naruto melanglang buana, di mana ada Himawari dan dirinya, di situlah mereka berada.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Balas melambai, dengan satu tangan yang merangkuli Himawari. "Hati-hati, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

 _Boruto._

 _Anakku sayang._

"Biar aku saja yang tutup pintu."

Himawari bergegas menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, begitu sosok Boruto tak terlihat lagi ditelan keriuhan salju tahun baru.

Meski sang ibu tidak memberitahu, telinga Himawari cukup awas mendengar drip-drop. Titik basah di lantai selaras detak-detik kosong di rumah mereka.

Hampa.

Hinata menyekanya dengan cepat, walau ia tahu bahwa Himawari juga tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kaa-chan, sabar sebentar. Kubuatkan teh dengan madu, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, menelan kepahitan dan kesepian untuk tidak meninggalkan Himawari sendirian. "Ditunggu, ya."

Ya.

 _Akan selalu kutunggu._

* * *

Tahun kedua.

Mereka dapat telpon dari Boruto juga gulungan surat. Klasik—ninja—sekali. Hinata tersenyum, matanya sedikit buram dan berkaca membaca tulisan dengan kanji yang tertata apik. Teringat ketika ia bergantian dengan Naruto, mengajari Boruto membaca dan menulis waktu kecil.

"Siniii, Himawari saja yang bacakan?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, sedikit parau. Mempersilakan Himawari membacakan surat Boruto.

Tentang petualangan di desa kabut.

Penjelajahan di pelosok gurun sahara dan kalajengking padang pasir mematikan yang berkeliaran.

Bersua dengan renik-renik awal mulanya Akatsuki sebagai sekelompok revolusioner berniat suci.

Ada petunjuk mungkin tentang keberadaan Naruto yang tengah dicari di sini.

Ada musuh baru yang membuat Boruto gemas sekali.

Minta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang saat ini. Hadiah di kotak untuk Himawari. Gelang etnik dari desa di mana hujan tidak juga berhenti.

Himawari dengan mudah memaafkan, riang sekali bersenandung mengaduk-aduk adonan kue yang natal yang akan dipanggang hanya untuk dua orang. Gelangnya bergemerincing merdu, bersanding desis mentega yang dilelehkan Hinata di atas teflon berpinggan datar dan persegi.

Sampai tahun baru, tidak ada kabar apa pun lagi.

Di tahun kedua Boruto dan Naruto tak ada bersama mereka, Hinata berhenti menghitung hari.

* * *

Di musim semi, Hinata akan diingatkan lagi. Pada tikar yang tergelar. Kotak _bentou_ yang terbuka. Nasi kepal berwajah Naruto.

Wajah kanak-kanak dalam memorinya itu berkeriut, yang menghilang kala ia mencicipi nasi kepal berbentuk mukanya itu.

Di musim panas, selusup kenangan menyambangi. Ketika ia sembunyi di balik pohon, reringkik jangkrik tidak lebih berisik dari degup gugup jantungnya. Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba hingga bertanya, "Wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau demam?"

Rasanya ada banyak sekali momen seperti itu. Naruto juga, sambil lalu di sesekali waktu, akan mengingatnya. Menjambak rambut sendiri dan mengeluh betapa bodoh dirinya karena tidak paham wajah Hinata yang memerah.

Di musim gugur, Hinata tidak bisa mengenyahkan kenangan ciuman kedua mereka. Itu terjadi tatkala Naruto baru pulang misi, kabur dari kejaran segenap penggemar yang baru tahu tentang hubungan keduanya.

Topik tentang relasi mereka menggema hingga ke kolong-kolong dan gang-gang sempit desa. Dinobatkan sebagai hari patah hati nasional. Barikade lapisan perempuan berdemonstrasi di depan kantor Hokage, menuntut konfirmasi atas berita yang akan berujung patah hati. Salahkan Sai dan mulut hebatnya yang sangat bocor informasi.

Ino dan Shikamaru, sampai meminta Chouji dan Rock Lee untuk menahan Sakura yang mengamuk.

 _Atas dasar apa kalian menuntut siapa pun itu putus dari Naruto Uzumaki, hah?!_

 _Pahlawan desa—kelima desa ninja! Dengan seorang putri dari klan ternama!_

 _Pacarnya Naruto bahkan kupikir terlalu baik untuk dia, tapi kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang pantas?_

 _Kalian ingin bersama Naruto Uzumaki yang luar biasa, atau ingin seseorang yang kalian inginkan bersamanya, memang kalian sudah sekuat, sepintar, seterampil, selembut, sebaik, setegar Hinata Hyuuga?!_

 _Aku percaya, seseorang yang baik ditakdirkan dengan seseorang yang baik. Langkahi dulu tinjuku kalau kalian mau coba-coba memaksa mereka putus!_

Terima kasih Sakura dan _shannarooooo!_ yang mengguncang desa, menyiarkan yang rasanya terdengar sampai kelima desa siapa yang menjadi tambatan hati pahlawan dunia.

Hinata tengah menyapu momiji jatuh, tepat ketika Naruto jatuh tersandung dengan konyolnya dan mengamburkan lagi reruntuhan daun kering dan ranting patah yang telah disapu.

Hinata bersimpuh di dekatnya, mengetahui dari sorot mata saja Naruto sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ketika Naruto mengangkat kepala untuk menciumnya saat badai momiji terjadi—yang percuma saja karena tidak akan mengelabui mata-mata dengan _byakugan_.

Begitu salju beranjak menjumpai bumi, Hinata akan mencuci ulang syal merah yang telah dirajut. Merendamnya dalam pewangi. Mengeringkan. Kemudian menyeterikanya hingga rapi dan mengembang hangat.

Ada terlalu banyak.

Sarang laba-laba.

Kedai ramen.

Malam di tengah hutan.

Kupu-kupu.

Senja di kota tua.

Bulan purnama.

Ciuman pertama.

Naruto dan hangat musim panas selamanya hidup di senyumnya.

Himawari akan menghidangkan secangkir teh. Mengisahkan kehidupan di akademi. Jajaran guru hebat dan teman-teman baru. Tim yang akan dibentuk. Senantiasa berlatih ketika salju tidak melebati permukaan. Merindukan perang bola salju.

"Nanti begitu Tou-chan dan Boruto Nii-chan pulang, ayo kita kalahkan mereka, Kaa-chan!"

Himawari yang manis dan tersayang. Yang bisa begitu kejam dengan kekejian tak terbayang, begitu kata Boruto di hari putusnya kepala boneka beruang. Himawari yang halus menghilangkan jejak basah di wajah bersahaja ibunya yang semakin gamang.

Hinata lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tidur sendiri. Selalu ada Himawari.

Dia masih punya Himawari.

Sendiri ini seperti musim-musim paling sepi, yang sedikit meleleh karena Hinata berusaha percaya buta saja dan menjalani hari-hari dengan Himawari senantiasa di sisi.

Karena Himawari tak pernah pergi.

Karena mereka berdua adalah rumah untuk kembali.

* * *

"—Kawaki!"

Hinata memandang dengan pandang yang berbayang.

Boruto bukanlah lagi putra kecil yang dulu selalu ia timang dengan teramat sayang.

Dia adalah remaja yang berdiri dengan _chakra_ di kaki, melawan musuh bernama Kawaki. Bertapak di pahatan wajah Hokage, mengawasi musuh yang membuat separuh desa luluh-lantak dan bertaruh hidup-mati.

Sebagai relawan dan ninja juga ibu yang membungkam dan membendung (begitu) rindu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah percaya. Pada generasi selanjutnya. Pada anak-anak muda yang ganti mereka melindungi desa tercinta.

Hinata bergegas membantu warga yang butuh dievakuasi.

Himawari mengasistensi paramedis yang membutuhkan mereka yang bisa bergerak lincah untuk mengakomodir stok obat-obatan dan perban mereka.

Waktu yang berat berlalu itu bukanlah natal atau tahun baru.

* * *

Diculik dan disiksa, sementara yang bisa ia rasa hanyalah rindu berdarah-darah, tidak pernah membuatnya menyerah untuk pulang ke rumah.

Naruto tidak ingat telah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Putranya telah bertumbuh begitu besar dan mengingatkannya pada masa ia remaja dulu.

Bukan karena mereka begitu mirip, melainkan pada sorot mata yang menunjukkan ia telah beranjak dewasa. Lebih dewasa daripada dirinya saat itu, telah jadi ninja yang sangat bersahaja.

"Kami pulang!" seru Boruto.

Himawari tersenyum manis. "Selamat datang!"

Dentang jam dua belas tengah malam. Boruto melambai pada Sasuke yang berkejaran dengan waktu dan lebatnya salju, bergegas ke rumahnya sendiri di mana istri dan putri tengah menunggu.

"Tepat waktu, 'kan?"

Himawari mengangguk, tertawa geli. "Lama sekali menepati janjimu, Nii-chan."

"Kan yang penting sudah!" Boruto tergelak, membimbing ayahnya yang masih bersimbah luka dan duka begitu saja. Berlari dengan lengan terentang untuk menyambut pelukan Himawari.

Naruto blur menatapi sepasang anaknya. Oh, mereka sudah jadi jauh lebih tinggi. Lenyap sudah jejak-jejak kepolosan mereka yang dulu, sejernih telaga di musim panas tempatnya bermalas dan memancing saat kanak-kanak. Sepolos langit biru yang selalu ia pandangi.

Tapi selama ini, hanya itu saja yang dapat ia ingat.

Keduanya melonggarkan pelukan, melebarkan senyuman. "Tou-chan, okaerinasai!"

Naruto terdiam merasakan jari-jari dingin musim dan kekuatan musuh masih memilin.

Hatinya sesak dan kebas.

Matanya memanas.

Hinata berlutut di dekatnya. Masih seindah yang selalu Naruto tahu. Hujan yang ada di matanya berlelehan perlahan, sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Naruto tidak pernah punya rumah.

Tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya pulang.

Hanya apartemen minim perabotan.

Selenggang ruang kosong.

Tidak akan ada wangi makanan dan ruang yang begitu terang dan kehangatan.

Tidak akan ada yang mengatakan padanya selamat datang.

Tidak ada yang pernah menantinya pulang.

—tapi, kini ada.

Hinata membersit debu dari kepala dan tubuhnya, kemudian melingkarkan syal merah yang berwangi seperti rumah—merapatkan ke sekeliling Naruto. Tersenyum dengan talu-talu pilu menahan haru.

" _Okaerinasai_ ," Hinata mendekapnya dengan erat dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak mengerti.

Mengapa Hinata selalu berbau seperti matahari.

Mengapa bisa ada sehangat ini padahal di luar dingin setiap waktu membuatnya merasa tiap hari nyaris mati.

Kini, ia hidup sekali lagi.

—tapi mungkin, memang demikian karena ada Hinata di sini.

Ada Boruto dan Himawari.

Naruto menumpahkan segalanya, merasakan dengan segala yang ia punya bahwa ia telah pulang dan memang hatinya saja yang _tidak pernah_ pergi.

* * *

"Eh? Sudah mau kerja lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, melihat sepasang anak mereka telah melesat menyongsong terbitnya matahari.

"Yah ... kerjaanku pasti banyak sekali. Aku meninggalkannya sangat lama." Naruto membenarkan syal merah di sekeliling lehernya, menunduk untuk mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Hinata. Tertawa jenaka.

"Oh, baiklah. Bisakah kau pulang agak cepat malam ini? Kau tahu—"

"Malam natal? Oke, tapi besoknya aku kerja lagi. Supaya malam tahun baru, bisa bersama Boruto, Himawari, dan denganmu."

Hinata tersenyum, berujar lembut, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Cepat pulang, Naruto-kun."

Tawa Naruto mengudara, menemani Hinata dengan pipi membara dan hati menghangat. Ini semua karena ulahnya.

Naruto yang semula memandang apa yang ada di balik pintu rumah mereka, reriuh salju bercahaya karena matahari berbaur di antaranya,menoleh kembali lalu mendekat untuk berbisik pada Hinata-nya yang selalu seindah cahaya hangat matahari di musim salju.

"Iya, _Cantik_."

* * *

 **apricity** (n.) the warmth of the sun in winter.


End file.
